


Waiting

by ShyVioletCat



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Uncle Aedion is the sweetest and we love him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23980918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyVioletCat/pseuds/ShyVioletCat
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: Can we pleeease get Aedion meeting Rowaelin's kid for the first time???
Relationships: Aedion Ashryver & Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien, Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien/Rowan Whitethorn, Rowaelin - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 76





	Waiting

Aedion had barely slept in two days. No one had. When Aelin had gone into labour the whole court had immediately been teetering on a knife’s edge. 

As Aelin’s bloodsworn, her protector, her cousin, Aedion had paced outside listening to the pained sounds coming from behind the door. He knew there was nothing he could do, that he wasn’t needed, but he’d be damned if he wasn’t there. There had also been a good amount cursing and swearing and threats to castrate Rowan when it was all over, that had made Aedion smile despite the raging anxiety within him. 

When he heard those first cries of a newborn his knees had almost given out on him and he gripped the chair where Lysandra sat to keep himself upright. Aedion watched the door unflinchingly. Long moments passed then Yrene appeared, face tear stained. 

“They have a little princess,” Yrene said, her voice showing her exhaustion. “Mother and baby are both well.”

There was a collective breath exhaled from those who had waited, as though every had been too scared to breathe. Aedion looked down to see his wife wiping away tears from her cheeks. He put his hand on her shoulder and Lysandra put her hand atop his. Aedion looked around, Elide was hugging Lorcan, Fenrys had a look of awe and relief on his face. Everyone else had gone to bed long ago or were dealing with other essential things. Like Vaughan, who was watching over Aedion’s own son and the young heir of Perranth. 

Lysandra stood and Aedion embraced her.

“I’m going to go check on Rue,” she murmured into his shoulder. 

“Alright,” Aedion said. 

“Coming?” Lysandra asked. 

Aedion shook his head. “I want to wait.” Lysandra nodded and Aedion took her chair. 

He was the only one left. Everyone else went off to bed, finally able to sleep with the knowledge that the Queen and baby were well and safe. It only took Aedion moments to fall asleep himself, sitting upright in the chair. He stirred when Yrene left the royal chambers and she gave him a weary smile, but then he was asleep again, not caring his back was stiff and his legs half dead.

It was just past dawn when he woke up again, this time it was because Rowan was shaking his shoulder gently. Aedion was immediately awake, rubbing at his face.

“I thought I’d been tracking you down in your bedroom,” Rowan said. 

Aedion looked up at him, even his immortal face was showing signs of utter exhaustion. But there was a quiet blissful joy in his eyes that Aedion recognised. He’d seen it on his own face in the mirror after his son was born.

“Aelin wants you to come in,” Rowan said.

“I can —“ Aedion cleared his throat, hoarse from sleep. “I can wait.”

Rowan shook his head, a crooked smile on his face. “I don’t think she’ll sleep until you meet her.”

That made Aedion smile himself as he stood. He stumbled a bit on his dead legs but managed to keep himself upright. He almost hobbled after Rowan for a few steps, swearing he’d never sleep in a chair again. Rowan led the way to his and Aelin’s bed chamber, his feet near silent. The door was already open and Rowan stepped aside to let Aedion in. 

Aelin was propped up against the headboard by a mountain of pillows, holding the baby all bundled up in a blanket of Terrasen green. Aedion already felt his throat begin to tighten as his emotions started to overwhelm him to the point it was almost painful to breathe. Aelin looked over at him, her face a bit pale but so incredibly happy. She patted the empty space beside her on the bed, silently inviting him next to her. Aedion kicked off his shoes as he sat down, then shifted over so he was beside his cousin. Suddenly he was taken back to when they were children, when he would sneak into her room when he knew she was upset or he’d managed to smuggle some treats from the kitchen, and they would sit up and talk for hours. They were far away from what they had been then, but still that bond between them held strong.

Silently Aelin passed him her daughter and Aedion looked down at her tiny face. She slept, her eyelashes brushing her chubby cheeks. She was beautiful. Aedion hadn’t realised he was crying until one of his tears dropped onto the blanket, right next to the Princess’s face. So gently, he manoeuvred his arm so that he could wipe them away before he disturbed her sleep. Aedion was aware of Rowan leaning in the doorway, witnessing his tears at this tender moment. But Aedion wasn’t ashamed.

“What do you think?” Aelin asked and Aedion glanced up to her, seeing tears gathering in her eyes. 

“She’s so beautiful, Aelin. She’s perfect,” Aedion whispered. 

“I can’t believe I did it,” Aelin said. “It’s all so surreal.”

Aelin leaned over and brushed her knuckle along the infant’s cheek, she stirred, her nose scrunching. Aedion remembered feeling very much the same when his son had been born. He had no idea what he was doing, but what he did know is that he loved his son with his whole heart, his soul. As he looked down at the baby in his arms he felt very much the same. Maybe just a fraction less, but he loved this little princess already.

“Do you have a name?” Aedion asked. 

Aelin looked over at Rowan and smiled before looking at her daughter again. “Elspeth Ashryver Whitethorn Galathynius.”

Aedion smiled and lent down to kiss Elspeth’s forehead. “Hello Elspeth, I’m your Uncle Aedion. I already love you so much you can’t believe it.”

There was a quiet sob from beside him and Aedion saw Aelin wipe away her tears. “Don’t make me cry any more, I’m begging you,” she said. 

Aedion passed Elspeth back to her mother and he kissed Aelin’s forehead before he moved off the bed. “I’m so proud of you, Aelin.”

Aelin wiped away more tears. “What did I say?” 

Aedion just gave her a knowing smile which Aelin returned. As he passed Rowan in the doorway he clasped his forearm before pulling him into an embrace. “Every happiness, brother.”

Rowan only nodded with a tight lipped, overjoyed smile on his face. 

Aedion was utterly exhausted by the time he reached his own sleeping chambers. Lysandra was fast asleep in their bed but Aedion walked through to the adjacent bedroom where his son slept. Rueben was asleep, tucked beneath his bedding. Aedion brushed his son’s dark hair from his face and kissed the three year old on his forehead. Then he went to his own bed, not bothering to change before he fell onto the mattress, content to finally fall asleep as he thought about the happiness the new Princess of Terrasen would bring.


End file.
